


pantyhose.

by peachramyeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costume Party, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, School Festivals, Smut, They're all a mess, alternative universe, attempted humour, chaotic gays, handjob, lame jokes, ongnielweek, ongnielweek_day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachramyeon/pseuds/peachramyeon
Summary: There's a school festival which is aiming to collect money for charity. The students have to dress up as princesses and princes as the theme requires, but a problem arises when Seongwoo finds Daniel from the school bathroom wearing a pantyhose...





	pantyhose.

_It's so damn hot._

 

The weather has been almost unbearably hot the past few days. Too weeks until until summer vacation and it felt like a forever. Seongwoo's class is preparing for a school festival and the theme was Disney princes and princesses. The purpose was to raise money for charity.

Seongwoo tries to loose the collar of his uniform. It feels like he was about to melt on the spot in the damn costume. Why does the fabric have to be so thick?

"Please don't rip it I worked hard on these costumes." Jaehwan says and hangs more costumes on the coat rack. Jaehwan is one of Seongwoo's closest friends since like the first year of high school. He was the type of a guy who always nags about everything and Seongwoo pretends he doesn't hear him.

"Why does the theme have to be princesses and princes can't it be something more accurate for the weather? What if I faint? Who's gonna get me into the hospital? Give me CPR?" Seongwoo tries to fold his sleeves without success.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Seongwoo. We need your handsome face because you're going to be selling sweets and drinks at the cafeteria for the guests. All the girls are gonna line up just to see a glimpse of you in the uniform." Jaehwan says, matter of factly.

"You're going to sell me off just like that? Is that all I'm to you?" Seongwoo pretends to sob and wipes his eyes with his hand which was covered with a white glove.

"Of course I will if it's for the money and success." Jaehwan says and turns back to Woojin and Jihoon who were fighting over a wooden sword. Woojin is wearing a white prince costume with golden highlights similar to Seongwoo and Jihoon is wearing a pink princess dress. They both look cute in their costumes. "Stop that! It's going to break!" Jaehwan whines and runs to the two almost knocking down Minhyun who just arrived into the fitting room.

"Whoa! Everyone seem to be very lively here. Oh, Seongwoo looking good!"

That was a huge compliment coming from the real life prince of the school. Minhyun had a really handsome face which many people were jealous of including Seongwoo and Minhyun was incredible gentle and nice too, life was unfair.

Seongwoo wipes his hair that was covering his eyes. "Thank you, so are you." Minhyun looks around the room amused by the mess Jihoon and Woojin were causing. Seongwoo sees Jisung who is taking a nap on the coach, which is honestly a talent because how could he sleep in this noisy room. Maybe he was tired from preparing the festival all night. Seongwoo was quite tired too but he left earlier because his part wasn't so big. Poor Jisung. Seongwoo promises to help him and the others during the 2-day festival as much as possible.

"Daehwi, Guanlin Jihoon and Jinyoung are buying more sweets for the cafeteria. I asked Sungwoon to buy more balloons as well." Seongwoo says to Minhyun who starts arranging the other props. He was such a clean freak and seeing the mess in the fitting room caused him anxiety.

Seongwoo starts to clean up as well when he remembers something. He had a feeling that someone was missing.

"Minhyun, where's Daniel? I thought he'd be with you?"

Minhyun takes off the outer layer of his costume and places it on the table, not after neatly folding it. "I think I saw him going to the bathroom. He should be here soon."

"Well, I was about to go there myself so might as well get him here too." Seongwoo says and waves at Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It's unusual for Daniel to take so long but Seongwoo wasn't worried maybe the guy had constipation or something. Seongwoo opens the bathroom door about crack a joke about Daniel's weak bowel movements when he sees him. And Seongwoo thinks he will never forget the sight he is seeing right now in front of him.

Daniel is standing there his blond hair lazily covering his brown eyes. People usually say that his eyes remind them of a samoyed. Seongwoo wouldn't know he wasn't a dog person himself. Daniel is wearing a plain white t-shirt which doesn't quite cover his lower half. But nothing of that was really surprising but what surprises him the most is the almost see through pantyhose that he was wearing.

Seongwoo realizes he'd been staring too long so he cleares his throat. Daniel startles and almost hits his leg to the sink. "Hi, Seongwoo! I didn't hear you coming in." Daniel says panic in his voice.

"Hey dude, everyone is waiting for you.. And why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Seongwoo asks confused. Daniel looks down embarrassed. "It's all Jaehwan's fault, he forgot to take my uniform with him but he found an extra dress from the fitting room and asked me to wear it. And I'm totally okay with it I mean it's just a school festival. It's supposed to be fun and all." Daniel offers Seongwoo a nervous smile.

"It's just that when I was trying to put on the pantyhose it ripped and I don't have extra ones." he laughs and tried sound more relaxed. "Jaehwan is a little shit for making me dress like this when he knows that I have broad shoulders and long legs." Daniel complains and tries to fix his wig which was a total mess on the table.

Seongwoo walks closer and tries to brush off the weird feeling. He smiles. "Dude, it's not the end of the world no one will even notice. Where did it got ripped?" Seongwoo asks carefree and in that moment regrets ever asking it.

Daniel's ears turn red and Seongwoo tries his best not to pay attention to it. "It's in an embarrassing place." he just says and and tries to cover the place with his shirt.

"Let me see it" Seongwoo says almost shocked of his own words. Why does he want to see his friend wearing pantyhose so badly? Daniel had really long legs, like really long and they were very muscly but still very slim like a ballet dancers. Seongwoo knew that Daniel danced too and the muscles were probably because of intense training.

Seongwoo bends closer and touches Daniel's thigh with his fingers. Amazing. "It's so smooth. It's almost see through." Seongwoo says and unknowingly to him licks his lips. Seongwoo feels how Daniel shivers under his fingers and moves his fingers closer to the area he was thinking the ripped area was.

Daniel looks down at Seongwoo, he looks embarrassed but doesn't do anything to stop Seongwoo.

"Can I touch you more?" Seongwoo asks almost impatient. The fabric of the pantyhose feels so electrifying and Seongwoo desperately wants to feel it more. Daniel doesn't say anything so Seongwoo proceeds to touch his thighs with both of his hands. He hears Daniel gasp and it makes him even more excited. It was almost addicting. Seongwoo trails his fingers on the smooth surface of the pantyhose and tries to remember every second of it. He feels his own pants getting tighter. The touch of his fingers becomes hotter and Seongwoo enjoys the feeling of Daniel moving under his fingers.

"Ah! W-what are you doing, Seongwoo?" Daniel gasps and leans on the sink next to him. Seongwoo is almost sure he sees tears in Daniel's eyes and beomes a little hesitant to continue.

"Touching you, what else?" Seongwoo answers trying to act nonchalant. He leans closer to smell the fabric of the pantyhose. It smells elastic but also it had Daniel's own aroma on it and it makes Seongwoo even more aroused.

"I know that stupid! But why? Ah!?" Daniel covers his mouth with his hand.

"No particular reason. I like it." Seongwoo says and bites Daniel's right thigh with his teeth making the younger man gasp for air under him. It is a weird but satisfying feeling. Daniel is a tall man with a muscular body and long legs. He is very manly, all the girls found him very handsome and Seongwoo finds truth in it. Daniel is indeed good looking but he finds him more cute than manly like right now when Daniel was breathing heavily and trying to not make any sounds. The thrilling feeling spreads all over Seongwoo and he starts to move his fingers faster, firmer.

"Stop! I'm gonna-!" the younger whines and Seongwoo finds him extremely cute. "I'm sorry, Daniel" Seongwoo feels how Daniel presses his thighs around his fingers and the fabric rubs against them and Seongwoo is sure he was about to come on that moment.

Someone knocks the door and Seongwoo feels like he freezes on that moment. No! Not now!

"Daniel! Seongwoo! Are you there? The others came back and we have to go open the cafeteria soon! Jaehwan is losing his marbles and Jisung needs help with the props." It's Woojin. Seongwoo feels panic rising but he tries to sound calm.

"Yeah! We're coming soon! I'm just helping Daniel with his costume!" Seongwoo shouts and wishes that Woojin wouldn't barge in.

 

"Come back quickly, I don't wanna deal with hurricane Jaehwan all alone." Seongwoo hears Woojin's steps going farther away from the door and he finally knows how to breathe again.

Daniel is still standing there covering his front with his shirt. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm going first. You should get that fixed before you come out." Seongwoo says and points at Daniel's crotch.

Seongwoo leaves the bathroom feeling like he just ate bunch of rocks and nothing else. What did he just do?

 

"Where's Daniel? I need him to carry these in to the hall." Jisung asks while carrying huge boxes. "He's coming soon. I can help you with that." Seongwoo offers and tries to ignore the bad feeling of regret that was eating him inside.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The festival was a great success, everything was prepared perfectly and the hallwas crowded with people. Seongwoo has being serving the guests all day and his arms already hurt. Maybe some exercising wouldn't be a bad idea. Honestly, Seongwoo's stamina was nonexistent but he wouldn't admit it, Jihoon wouldn't stop teasing him about it. Seongwoo sees Daniel across the cafeteria serving other customers. He seems to be returned back to his normal bubbly self. Seongwoo didn't know when it happened but he finds Daniel extremely cute.

"Why are you staring at Daniel. Is it the dress? Yes, I know it's pretty because I made it." Jaehwan appears behind Seongwoo and he almost hits him with his empty tray.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming but there are customers waiting."

"Yes, sir" Seongwoo says and bows at Jaehwan like a prince. "As you wish, my highness." Jaehwan just rolls his eyes and walks back to the table where he was talking with his friend. Seongwoo looks a bit closer and realises it's Sewoon, Jaehwan's close friend from his conservatory days. They seemed to be closer than just friends but Seongwoo doesn't say anything.

Seongwoo walks to Daniel who was refilling a juice jug.

"Hey, got time to talk to talk? You have a break soon right?" Seongwoo whispers. Daniel is quiet for a split second but returns back to himself almost as fast. "Ah. Sorry Seongwoo gotta help Minhyun with the props and cleaning. Maybe later?" he offers a smile and goes back to the table he was serving earlier.

"Yeah sure." Seongwoo just says a little disappointed but doesn't show it. He sees Jisung waving at him to help him put balloons back to their places that had fallen in some point.

"You okay?" Jisung asks and takes two balloons in his hands. "Why?"

"I don't know you seemed kind of down. I saw you talking with Daniel a moment ago. Did something happen?"

Seongwoo shakes his head lightly and gives Jisung more balloons. "If you say so." he just says but Seongwoo knows when Jisung didn't believe him.

"I think I fucked up and I want to make things right with him, that's all."

Jisung smiles. "I knew it. You're such an idiot."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"You will fix it I know it. Just apologise it can't be that bad. Unless you destroyed his manga collection. Then I can't forgive you, even though you're like my second illegitimate son."

"Yeah I hope so." Seongwoo just says and helps Jisung out to put back rest of the balloons.

"Daniel is an idiot, but he is a nice idiot. You just have to talk to him. He'll listen to you. " Jisung says and looks at Daniel who was working across the room.

"Yeah." Seongwoo says and wipes his hands on his thigh.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing." Jisung says and pats Seongwoo on the shoulder. "Let's go, we have still lot to do."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The next day is even hotter if that was possible and Seongwoo feels like dying. Seongwoo couldn't talk with Daniel earlier so he tries to find a good moment to talk to him later.

"Have you seen Daniel?" he asks from Jihoon who is still dressed as a cute pink princess. Jihoon is having a break and he is sitting on a chair behind the cafeteria counter waving a fan to keep him cool. He is manspreading and Seongwoo could almost see his boxers. This kid isn't even bothering wearing pantyhose under the dress even though Jaehwan ordered it.

"Nah. Haven't seen him. Why do you ask? He's always with you anyway."

 

The information hit Seongwoo like a sharp arrow. Seongwoo and Daniel were best friends, always together, always making jokes together, eating together, doing all kinds of things together like best friends do. This is the longest time he's been apart from Daniel. Was Daniel avoiding him? He wouldn't?

"Yeah, you're right."

"Can you take the trash out?" Jaehwan yelps across the counter.

"You're making me take Seongwoo out?" Jihoon asks mockingly.

"Preferably with a sniper." Jaehwan comments back.

"Hey! I'm still here, thanks for noticing." Seongwoo protests but doesn't take their words to the heart because he knew they were just teasing him.

"I will go. I'm like the male version of Cinderella here." Seongwoo says with a defeated tone.

"Since when?" Jaehwan shoots back but Seongwoo doesn't answer he just pretends to run away with the trashbag in his right hand and a wooden sword in his left hand.

 

"Guess I'm trash after all." Seongwoo says to himself rather than anyone else in particular. He throws the trash in the the trashcan and heads back inside

.  
"I would agree but you're not THAT bad", a low voice comments, startling Seongwoo. Seongwoo sees Daniel standing next to the back door leaning against the wall, hands crossed.

 

"Thanks I guess."

 

"What's up? Haven't seen you all day." Seongwoo starts the conversation hesitantly but with a light tone.  
"It's been really busy. I hope we get a lot of money, most of them are going to charity so doing something good and helping others is really nice." Daniel says and looks at Seongwoo with his signature gentle eyes.

"Yeah it's really nice. To do something good. The festival has been fun too bad it's ending today. But I can finally get off this uniform, it's so hot." Seongwoo says and opens few buttons on his jacket.

"You got your uniform back as well." Seongwoo comments and points at Daniel who was wearing a similar uniform as Seongwoo but it was navy blue.

Daniel moves his hands to his side and breathes out lightly. The slight wind pushes his hair back revealing his mole under his right eye.  
"Jaehwan is such an idiot, but he has done a great job with the costumes. The princess dress was fun though." Daniel admits and laughs.

 

Seongwoo looks at the younger, open his mouth but nothing comes out.

 

"What?"

 

"Ah. It's just... I'm really sorry what happened yesterday. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.", Seongwoo apologizes.

 

"Dude, it's okay. It happens", Daniel says and waves at Seongwoo like it is nothing to worry about.

 

"Too bad. It looked good on you. And you looked sexy wearing the pantyhose." Seongwoo says and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What? Do you have a pantyhose kink or something?" Daniel laughs teasingly and hits Seongwoo on the shoulder.

"Maybe I have." Seongwoo just says with a straight face leaving Daniel choking on his own spit. "Don't die yet, we have still 5 hours to go. And after this is over, we're gonna get wasted."

 Seongwoo can't help but smile. Daniel was back to normal again. Thank god.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Well done everyone! Without you this whole thing wouldn't be such a great event! Let's raise a glass!" Jaehwan yells and spills some beer on his shirt.

 

"Come back from the table before you heart yourself." Sewoon says worriedly and helps Jaehwan back to the ground.

 

"I took lot of pics of the event and I posted some of them on the school's website." Guanlin announces proudly. He and the other younger ones such as Daehwi and Jinyoung had just come to age so they were pretty new to drinking. Daehwi was still drinking orange juice and surprisingly Minhyun too.

"Fuck I'm so drunk!" Jaehwan yells and runs around the table like a headless chicken. "Jaehwan, come here and sing "My Heart Will Go On" with me!" Jisung shrieks from the other side of the room ready to sing with two mics in his hands.

"You're gonna witness the the most epic duet of the century!" Jaehwan yells almost dropping his drink but Sewoon grabs it from mid air. What a great boyfriend, Seongwoo thinks.

 

"Quick, get your camera ready! This is gonna be great blackmailing material for the future." Jihoon shouts and encourages Guanlin to film the dancing and yelling mess that was barely identified as Jisung and Jaehwan who were screaming the lyrics but surprisingly not off key. Sungwoon comes back from the toilet and starts to scream as well making the room even more louder.

Minhyun just laughs and orders another juice for him and Daehwi. Jinyoung tastes the beer but quickly realizes how bad it is and also changes to the juice. Such good kids, Seongwoo thinks as he watches them fondly. It was 1 in the morning and everyone was having fun.  
Seongwoo felt like the alcohol was getting to him as well so he decides to go outside to take some fresh air.

He opens the door and hears a loud bang. Someone yelps in pain. "Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!", he starts and then he sees Daniel. "Dude, I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?" Seongwoo apologies hurriedly.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Daniel raises his hand and reassures Seongwoo who was still looking at Daniel's head worriedly. "I was clearing my head outside and was I actually looking for you. Can I talk to you?"

Seongwoo doesn't know what it was about. He tries to rewind his memory as fast as possible. Did he say or do something wrong again?

"Come here." Daniel just says and takes Seongwoo's hand into his. His hand is so big but warm and Seongwoo feels calm and relaxed walking with Daniel, outside from the club. They walk a while in silence and Seongwoo tries to lighten up the mood. "So what is it? Did you see a bug or something? I'm sure it was more scared of you than you were of it.", Seongwoo laughs lightly.

 

Daniel jerks Seongwoo's hand and pushes him to the nearest wall. Wow, he forgot how strong Daniel actually was. "Is something wrong?" Seongwoo asks now more concerned.

"I'm wearing pantyhose under these jeans right now.", he whispers into Seongwoo's ear making him shudder. "Niel, I didn't know you were into that.", says surprised but definitely not disappointed. Daniel looks embarrassed but doesn't avert his eyes.

 

"Let me see it", Seongwoo says with a smirk and kisses Daniel on his cheek and then on the lips. It is a light kiss but Daniel wants more. He whines when Seongwoo pulls back and Seongwoo can't help but smile. He kisses Daniel, but now more deeply, tasting his lips all over. Peach and vanilla. His favorite.

Daniel presses against Seongwoo's leaner body and Seongwoo feels how his crotch touches Seongwoo's leg. Seongwoo moves his leg and gets a satisfied moan as a response. "Niel we should go somewhere else. More private. Can you wait for that?" Seongwoo asks and wipes Daniel's sweaty forehead. "Eh?"

"Wait a moment." Seongwoo says and leaves for a moment. He goes back inside to get his and Daniel's jackets.

Minhyun sees him and raises his eyebrow to ask what was going on with Seongwoo. Seongwoo just shows his phone to tell him that he'll text later. Minhyun understands immediately and waves him a goodbye.

"Niel? Are you okay? You feel dizzy?" Seongwoo asks worried. "Everything is okay just hurry." They take the nearest taxi to the closest love hotel, Seongwoo pays hurriedly while Daniel follows behind him without saying a word. He's just trying to push his jeans down from the tight are of the front.

 

_Oh god._

 

"Let's go Niel." Seongwoo grabs Daniel's hand and they go to their assigned room. "Are you sure about this? You won't regret it?" Seongwoo asks just to make sure that Daniel is okay and understands what was going on on. No way was he going to have sex with a drunk person, his drunk best friend to very least.

"I'm perfectly okay. I didn't drink that much and I don't even get that drunk, I have a high alcohol tolerance, you know that." Daniel says impatiently. He was right. Daniel had an incredible alcohol tolerance, he could down like 5 soju bottles in a row. He was a monster.

They sit on the bed and Seongwoo starts to undress Daniel while Daniel is unbuttoning his shirt. When they finally get the uncomfortable layer of clothing off, Daniel is wearing only the pantyhose and Seongwoo his boxers and t-shirt.

 

_Fuck._

 

"You look hot." Seongwoo says and touches Daniel's thigh with his fingers.

 

"Thanks." Daniel replies shortly.

 

 

Seongwoo starts massaging Daniel's upper thigh and gets a satisfied response from the younger one.

"Seongwoo, I- I think I like you. I don't know how and when but..." Daniel starts to breathe heavily. Seongwoo doesn't hurry, he admires Daniel's long legs which were wrapped in the beautiful and smooth see through fabric. Daniel isn't wearing anything under and Seongwoo is surprised how did he manage all day with the thigh cloth rubbing against his cock.

"Niel. I like you too. I have liked you for a long time and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I'm sorry." Seongwoo kisses Daniel on his forehead and starts rubbing Daniel's front with more pressure.

 

"Where did you get these anyway?" Seongwoo asks and chuckles.

 

"I bought them. For you." Daniel breathes out. "Thank you. I love it. Your legs are the most beautiful pair of legs I have ever seen." Seongwoo says and leans closer to kiss Daniel on the lips. Seongwoo bites Daniel's lower lip and he feels how the younger one shudders and moans under him. How lovely.

"I will make you feel good, Niel." Seongwoo promises and takes Daniel's erection between his fingers. He starts moving his fingers from slower to faster pressing the right places making Daniel leave satisfied sounds.

"Fuck."

"Are you feeling good, Niellie?" Seongwoo asks so he could make his partner feel even better.

Daniel's defined abs tense and he grabs the pillow next to him as he moans even louder. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- Ahh!" Seongwoo feels how his fingers warm up and Daniel's body relaxes. "Good job" Seongwoo praises him and wipes his hand and Daniel's front with a tissue.

"Daniel?" Seongwoo asks more worried, it was unusual for Daniel to be so quiet. He hears snoring. Seongwoo can't believe that Daniel just fell asleep in the middle of this. He chuckles softly. Guess he was really tired, after all.  "It's okay. You can show me even more great things, later. We have time." He kisses Daniel's forehead and wipes his bangs revealing his pretty facial features. So cute. He's like a puppy when he's asleep, Seongwoo thinks and can't help but smile softly at the sight. He can't believe the fact that Jaehwan might actually be their loud and nagging cupid after all, but Seongwoo wouldn't admit it to him, at least not yet.

 

Seongwoo's phone beeps. It's a text message from Minhyun. _"Are you guys okay? JIsung is asking for Daniel."_

 

Seongwoo texts a quick response and puts his phone on silent. _"Yeah, perfectly fine. We're at a love hotel. Text you later. xoxo"_

 

Seongwoo's phone vibrates again, but Seongwoo ignores it, he's busy admiring the beautiful person next to him. 

 

_"What do you mean "love hotel"?? Seongwoo??"_

 

_"Ong Seongwoo, you better tell me everything when you come back, you hear me??"_

"I love you." Seongwoo whispers and lays down next to his best friend and, now lover. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ongnielclub xoxo


End file.
